A Letter to China from Sadist
by pepperikeys
Summary: "Your life is mine." Okita Sougo writes a letter while in hiding. Takes place after chapter 551.


Hi!

So I couldn't help myself and wrote another Okikagu fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Please note that the words that are underlined are suppose to be crossed out!

Reviews are always nice. ;)

* * *

Before the death of his sister, Sougo often wrote letters to send to her. These letters would often be well thought out and lengthy with details about his personal life and the success of the Shinsengumi. So often would he write these letters that they eventually became something of a habit for him and when she died he found himself still wanting to write but with no one to write to. As a substitute he began writing lists, his favorite list usually consisted of different ways to hurt or potentially kill a certain mayo fanatic with a serious smoking problem. He figured list making would suffice until he was able to find someone else worth writing to.

It wasn't until his escape from Edo that he would pick up a brush to compose another personal letter.

The long trek from their home to where they were now had been a tired one and the further away they got from the place they had made their own the more his mind strayed to the very things that made it home to him. The Shinsengumi headquarter which was a place of comfort despite the amount of germs a large group of men could produce there, the ramen stand he would often eat at when he was supposed to be doing his job and patrolling the streets like Hijikata expected of him, even that upstairs home of Danna's where the Yorozuya made their business. All these things and more crossed his mind whenever he thought back about the place he once protected.

More often then not would he find a certain fowl mouthed brat invading these pleasant thoughts. Memories of their many fights and other interactions would play in his mind like film, and as much as he hates to admit it, she herself had been one of the very things that made Edo a place he wanted to call home.

When things had finally calmed down a bit and the Former members of the Shinsengumi had settled into yet another inn, Okita had finally found time to sit at actual table and after many months write a letter for someone he deemed worthy.

 _Dear Kagura,_

 _Hey, Monster Girl,_

 _China,_

 _It's been some time since the Shinsengumi left Edo, I don't know if you're counting but it's been 26 days to be exact. I'm sure you and your freeloader boss are just loving not having anyone to keep you from breaking the laws. (Enjoy that freedom while you can because the moment we get back, you can be sure I'll have you in a nice pair of solid steel hand cuffs, wouldn't you just love that?) The job we had been given is in the works, but I can't tell you any juicy details nor would I if I could so don't bother asking for any. I will however say that the meeting talks are boring and I'd much rather be fighting against you than listening to that mayo freak fail at doing his job._

 _Speaking of jobs, we might not be police any more but we have had to stop our share of robberies from happening. It's nothing much but there's just something about scaring a crying man into living a life of no crime. I did that man a favor forcing him to rob that broad and setting it up for Hijikata to catch him.I don't know how the smoker didn't notice, the guy was going about it all wrong and obviously didn't have the skills to injure a person with a butter knife. Either way I'm just keeping all of the men on their toes. It's the least I can do._

 _How's it going for you? I hope you three aren't ruining our city, we left it in your protection and expect to return to it with it in one piece. Well, with Danna in charge it should be fine, he's been protecting it all this time anyways. Don't let that get to your head, I'm not hero worshiping your precious Gin-Chan, I'm only stating facts. We here do however believe that we left the city in good hands and trust that you have things under control._

 _It hasn't even been a month yet and I miss it already. I know,crazy right? Me missing that dump? It's the truth though. I miss the comforts of my own room and I even miss the weirdos that seem to hang around us. Also, can you believe I have yet to come across a decent S &M shop out here? Nothing! I really miss all my toys I was forced to leave behind. I miss seeing your ugly face._

 _I'm training way hard out here so you better be training to, brat. You better be staying healthy, so no more putting on fake illnesses. Don't go forgetting the promise we made, China. When I come back you wont be able to lay a finger on me._

 _So China girl, don't let anyone else beat you, remember I'm the only person in this universe that will take you out. You're life is mine._

 _Love, Sougo_

 _Okita Sougo_

 _Sadist_

He stared down at the words in front of him as the ink started to dry, going over ever line and sentence, rereading his thoughts and feeling. It had been so long since he had last done this and the familiarity of it was surprisingly calming, in all honestly he had really missed it.

Gently, he pressed the tip of his finger to the characters of her nickname, when they came back clean of any ink he carefully smoothed out the paper scroll before starting to roll it up. He turned to the small amount of belongings that he had placed beside him and pulled out a thin piece of yarn to tie the scroll with.

Next he pulled out a ceramic bowl and from his pocket a mayonnaise bottle shaped lighter.

Placing the scroll into the bowl he brought the lighter to the string holding it together and ignited a flame. He watched as the flame ate at the yarn before burning the paper. Leaned his chin on his free hand, his red eyes followed the thin trail of gray smoke.

Communicating through letters like this was something they all agreed they couldn't do. Contact with friends and family could put everyone at risk and they could not afford that in the slightest. But just because he couldn't send her the letters, didn't mean he couldn't write them.

"Whoever the hell stole my lighter better return it or they will be forced to undergo seppuku!"

Lazily, Okita cracked open the window in his room and chucked the lighter out into the darkness.

"Stop being dramatic," He called out. "I was just borrowing it."

Footsteps could be heard heavily making their way in his direction until finally Hijikata stood in his open doorway, an unlit cigarette held between his lips.

"Stop taking my things, Sougo."

"I needed it."

"Well, if you're done with it give it back."

"Can't."

There was a pause, during which Okita turned to look blankly at the cracked open window.

"Why…?"

"I threw it out the window."

A tiny thud could be heard as Hijikata suddenly bit through his cigarette causing the tip to fall to the wooden floor.

"Looks like you better go get it, Hijikata."

Hijikata let out a growl before turning on his heels and stomping away to make his way outside, slamming the sliding door behind him. A piece of ash fluttered out of the bowl and drew Okita's attention back to it.

The letter was now gone and all that was left was ember

He could't send the letters to her, but until he sees her again writing them was going to have to suffice.

The next time he saw her he'd tell her in words.

END


End file.
